The New Additions
by Your Otaku Friend
Summary: 6 People accidentally stumbling into a word full of devils angels, and fallen. Will they ever survive this world? Massive Crossover


**Hello guys, I'm back and sorry for not updating in a month you can blame my broken wrist and ankle for that. Anyway, this will be my first ever crossover story so please tell me if I made a mistake and hopefully you guys will like it!! Also, I haven't watched Highschool DxD, Fairy Tail and Naruto.**

In a world filled with devils,angels and fallen angels. A certain red head and her group was walking towards Kuoh Academy. Apparently, they sensed a very strong energy burst near the school so they went out and was surprised to see 6 people laying down. There was a black haired man which has some kind of blue armor and what seems to be a cannon in his arm. A blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress and black leggings, a pair of white gloves and white shoes. A pink haired guy with a scarf made of scales. Beside him is a blue cat that has a green bag(?) on his back, and a blond haired teen with whisker-like birthmarks. All of them feels dangerous well, except the blonde girl who was obviously a human but around her are what seems to be a fairy.

"Wow seems like the energies came from them" as soon as Kiba said that they felt another surge of energy from the park. They also felt another energy but it came from a fallen angel. At the same time, a magical circle appeared around Rias which means a client was calling for her. She walked over to the people who were still laying and turned them into her servants.

"Akeno, please bring them to the ORC." She said and Akeno nodded."Kiba please go to where the energy burst came from" she ordered to her knight who just nodded and ran at fast speed. Rias then teleported to where her client is and imagine her surprise when she found out her client was Issei who was now dying. She looked towards where he was staring and spotted a blonde haired teen(she doesn't know if zero is a he or she coz his back is turned and he has a long blonde hair) evading the lightspears created by a fallen angel. When the last of the spear has been dodged, he disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of the fallen and kneed her in the gut then stabbed her arm with his Z-saber.

"Leave before I kill you" he said as he turned her back from the fallen and walked towards Rias and Issei.

"I'll never forget this human!" Raynare shouted as she retreated. When she was out of sight, Zero dropped on his knees. He struggled to stand up but failed.

"I must find Ciel." Zero then lost consciousness. Kiba then arrived at the scene and looked towards the male and towards Rias. Rias first turned Issei into a devil then next he turned Zero into a devil hoping they would accept that they were now devils and teleported to the Occult Research Club.

_Next Day _

Naruto woke up from his sleep and found himself in a room with 5 unconscious teens on different sofas. He was confused to why these people doesn't have chakra instead they have this weird dark energy.

"Weird. Wait, where am I?" suddenly, he felt 4 people approaching them. They also have the same energy with the unconscious people.

"Akeno make breakfast, they might've woken up." the girl ordered to another girl. They then went inside and saw Naruto has already woken up.

"Uh can I ask where am I?"

"You are in the old building of Kuoh Academy or specifically tje Occult Research Club. My name is Rias Gremory the one eating sweets there is Koneko Tojou, the one sitting there and staring at the window is Kiba Yuuto and the one making breakfast is Akeno. May we ask what is your name?" Rias asked to Naruto who was distracted by the smell of food.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" Naruto responded. He was about to speak again when he remembered a certain someone. " _Oi, Kurama you there?"_

 **Glad to see you alive kit. Before you speak again I have something to tell you. Good news, Kaguya and Madara is dead. Bad news, we are in a different world."**

Kurama said as he appeared.(Again I don't know how Kurama looks but i know he has nine tails)

 _"I was also thinking the same thing. I mean why does this people doesn't have chakra."_ Naruto then said goodbye as he left his mindscape. After a bit of talking with Rias, everyone then began waking up. The first to wake up was Zero and X who just stared at each other.

"Hi X"

"Hello Zero" they both greeted but then looked at each other again.

"X?!""Zero?!"

Ciel then began stirring awake and looked around the room. Her eyes landing on X and Zero,well mostly just on Zero. "Zero!" She hugged Zero and Zero returned. She then began sobbing. " I..I thought you died after Ragnarok fell. I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Same here Ciel."

The next to wake up was Natsu and Happy who just hugged each other. The last to wake up was Leviathan who immediately jumped on Zero. "Zero! You have no idea how I missed you" She then leaned towards Zero who was still shocked when she heard Leviathan say that. She kissed Zero on the lips which pissed Ciel off but Zero was having too much thoughts that turned into three words: What the fuck?!

"Hey back off!" Ciel then pushed Leviathan off Zero despite her insane strength then kissed the poor Zero who lost consciousness.

"Ah, poor Zero." X exclaimed. Leviathan then looked at X and bowed to him.

"It's nice to see you Master X"

"Are you the copy or the original?" asked Ciel who was staring at X warily.

"I'm the original though I don't know how I got my body back. Zero also got his original body and Leviathan please don't call me master. That was Copy X not me." X explained. Suddenly the five(which includes Naruto) people went in. The teens inside just looked at them.

"I'll be making this short, you all are now devils" Rias said. The teens then processed the information they just received.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

 **Yo! one question guys should I make Harpuia a girl? Anyways, next time guys!** **Note: Harpuia from the megaman zero series**


End file.
